


anmbopob

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: Out of Character [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW
Summary: 雨宫莲被强行拖入了发情期。





	anmbopob

 

 

几个Alpha围上来，雨宫莲正估量着一个Omega从复数Alpha包围下逃脱的可能性时，突然脚下一软，陌生的、难耐的、煎熬的情欲来势汹汹，他跪倒在地。

 

 

压倒性的Alpha的信息素诱导了雨宫莲，他被强行拖入了发情期。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

莲短暂地失去了意识，醒来之后发现自己侧躺在地，胸口和下体都被粗糙的大手抚弄着。

 

 

「哈、呜……嗯嗯、呀啊」

 

 

乳尖被揉捻得充血，成艳丽的血红色。浅粉的阴茎被长茧的指掌套弄着不争气地连连吐露前液，略微粗暴的摩擦令整根秀气的茎体成了淫靡的深粉色。

 

 

莲摇着头，白花花的肉体扭动着，发出尖锐的气音。很快他就被按住，一根手指刺入窄小的湿润的后穴口。雨宫莲溢出小小的惊呼，括约肌把入侵的硬物咬住，接着一缩一缩地把第一个指节吞进去。「嗯……嗯……」得益于发情期的湿润，肛口被扩张的感觉不算太过难受，鲜明的饱胀感之后细微如同蚂蚁啃噬的疼痒涌上来，少年尚且不明白如何应对陌生的情事，Omega的本能令穴口热切地吸吮粗糙的手指。

 

 

然后他被抱起来坐在某个人的腿上，有相当份量的阴茎戳着他的大腿，男人一面亵玩肠穴一面探入温热口腔逗弄软舌，翻弄一阵肉叶就深入喉头噎得莲咳呜起来，舌头无意识地吐出尖儿。「嗯……呼……呜、咕啾……」这么舒服吗？舌头都吐出来了啊。开始发热的大脑无法准确捕捉到他人的话语，唾液滑下纤细脖颈在锁骨处停留一会又溜下去挂在勃起的乳尖上，雨宫莲浑然不觉穴口已经含住四根手指了，他被搅弄得上下两张嘴都汁水淋漓，发出细微的水泽声。肠液打湿股间敏感处的湿黏感让他不自在地动了动，大腿内侧柔嫩皮肉若有似无地几番擦过粗实手臂。

 

 

「都湿透了，可以了吧？」

 

 

「快做，老子忍不住了」

 

 

嗡嗡的低语和刺耳的喊叫，在周身游走的粗砺手掌，然后雨宫莲感觉到自己被摆成跪趴的姿势，又烫又硬的东西顶住臀缝湿软的穴口。

 

 

是一个Beta，雨宫莲迷迷糊糊地想到，浑圆龟头艰难地挤开入口一圈肌肉，里面绵软又火热的黏膜和膣肉热情得让阴茎在里面勃跳了几下。虽然没有信息素的直接刺激但成年男人的阴茎还是让莲相当受用地呻吟起来。

 

 

带着弧度的阴茎将紧窒的肠穴打开，饱胀龟头在全根肏入之前总是恶意地用力碾磨刺激肠壁下敏感的腺体，莲整个人都酥了，抖着手脚往前扒拉几步就被扯着腰拽回来，用凶猛的力道钉住体内要命的那一块肠壁。

 

 

「～～～～～！！」雨宫莲发出一串破碎的颤音，没等他缓过气来那根阴茎就开始搅动他的内部。他因为内部被填满而满足得流泪，柔软地被动地承受侵犯，在从剧痛和快感里回过神之前只能发出沙哑的气音。

 

 

「真可爱」「破处一样」「口水都出来了」「淫荡」毫不遮掩的猥琐评论夹着满屋子Alpha侵略性的信息素，手淫的摩擦声让雨宫莲不用扭头都能知道周围发生的淫乱景象，发情期更加敏锐的感官甚至能捕捉到腥咸腺液连串滴答到地板上的声音。

 

 

一阵尖锐的快感把莲扯回来，「不、嗯啊、哈啊啊啊、那里」龟头顶到了一个柔软的肉环口，莲被挤蹭得浑身战栗，要被更深地打开的官能刺激逼得他不成声地哭泣。发情期才会打开的生殖腔收缩着分泌滑液，被顶得开了点小口。不知道是不是应该庆幸Beta低于Alpha的持久力，显然对方很快要高潮了，又重又快地戳刺着，同时莲的后颈被舔舐着，虽然腺体有护环的隔离但莲还是吓得瑟缩起来。

 

 

「啊、啊、呜呜、～～～——」男人射精了，阴茎抽动的力度让莲错觉会操进他的子宫里。他能清晰地感受到龟头是如何深吻生殖腔口，强行哺入新鲜浓稠的精液。也能感觉到大股精液如何从阴茎里猛烈地喷发出来，直接击打浇灌进他Omega的孕囊里。那种感觉简直让他发疯，莲痉挛着又射了出来。好在Beta射精时长没有Alpha那么恐怖，很快男人喘着气就从他泥泞的肉穴里拔出来。

 

 

肚子里热烫又有点沉，被一个Beta内射的认知让雨宫莲稍微从发情的高烧里回过神来，额头抵着地面虚弱地摇头抽泣，噩梦一般的现实让他有点恍惚。Beta的精液只解一时的情热，在一个Alpha用阴茎摩擦莲的臀缝时肿起的穴口翕动着分泌出了更多的肠液。

 

 

第二个人靠着上一次性交残留的体液用力地操进这具依然紧窄的身体，他以为那个Beta的尺寸已经是他能容下的极限，莲低哑地呜咽着，撅着屁股拼命咽下这根沉甸甸硬邦邦的肉刃。这根阴茎大得吓人，尤其是当它要操进一个年轻且初次经历发情期的Omega的屁股里时。莲几乎要认为刚刚那个Beta的侵犯就是为了给这个Alpha做前戏。这个Alpha显然憋得狠了，开始急切地胡乱挺胯想将剩下的一大截塞进去，比一般Alpha都粗长的阴茎跳动流汁。

 

 

「——啊！…啊啊、咿、啊、……」雨宫莲溢出含糊而淫媚的喉音，汗涔涔地歪倒在地上，被骑上来强迫着吞吐硬胀的生殖器。他被掐着腰摇摇晃晃地半撑起身子，羞耻和情热灼烤着他的里里外外，掉着泪在粗暴的侵犯下拼命咽下失控的呻吟。

 

 

啪！！男人往湿漉漉的臀瓣上抽了一掌，雨宫莲溢出一声快乐大于痛苦的尖叫，软烫的穴肉紧张得一下咬得更厉害，好一会儿才温驯地收缩着，一点点把硬得烫人的阴茎吞下去。他被堪称凶恶的抽插磨得浑身发抖，性器流着水甩在小腹上，过多的射精让它徒劳地硬着，只靠后穴的刺激就不停地冒出腺液。

 

 

“啊啊、不、哈啊啊、嗯嗯、”雨宫莲疲惫而委屈地拒绝着，然而Omega的本能渴求Alpha的精液，体味过交媾极乐的肉穴流着热液裹住充精的生殖器，极力勾引着陌生Alpha往深处肏。

 

 

Alpha压制着扭动的Omega毫不留情地来回操干，青筋都根根勃起的滚烫阴茎把黏膜磨得吱溜地冒出更多黏滑汁液，痉挛地勉强吞吐高热的阴茎。粗胀的阴茎还没有全部插入，换着角度顶开层层裹上来的穴肉。雨宫莲感觉到体内被更野蛮地开发了，Omega的体质让他无视理智对粗暴的能称上强奸的交媾食髓知味，淫荡地发出叫人脸红耳热的哭吟。

 

 

很快阴茎以一个刁钻的角度抵住了火热的生殖腔口，莲呛了一口，因为隐约察觉到的将受到的对待而哆嗦着哽咽起来。吃了精液的生殖腔紧紧闭合着显然没有吃下更多的准备，腔孔被龟头顶蹭挤压不断啾啾地从腔内溅出浊液，渐渐地软下来。Alpha扣住Omega滑不留手的腰，稍微深入娇小的子宫，逼得莲疼痛又情热地哭叫起来，生嫩的腔口像被烧红的锲子钉住一样，没多久就向着Alpha的阴茎敞开了。饱满的龟头挑逗地在死咬的颈道里不停抽送，口交一样啾咕啾咕和肉嘴交换体液，上一个男人射入的精液裹着淫液浇在龟头上被从子宫里带出来，热乎乎地滴淌在地。

 

 

Alpha在射精之前狠狠地卡进Omega美妙的生殖腔，缩紧的阴囊啪地抽到湿腻的会阴上。那用来受孕的肉壶就冒着淋漓汁水裹住他，第二张紧热的嘴又吸又咬地榨出了精液。莲失声地哭喘出来，Alpha这一下才尽根没入的凶器把他彻底操开了，他能感觉到粗糙杂乱的耻毛压在绷紧的穴口，饱满阴囊因为剧烈的射精而吊高抽紧。男人就算用结锁住了他也没有停歇，挺着生殖器在他子宫里直接授精，把敏感贪吃的器官咕噗咕噗地操得一团糟。

 

 

要死了，雨宫莲脑浆都要融化，甚至没有发现几股精液滋滋地朝他背上射出来，他跪伏在陌生男人的胯下只能颤抖抽搐，满脑子都是深埋体内的滚烫和粗长，浓郁的信息素让他子宫也朝着Alpha的阴茎完全打开。

 

 

“啊！……太深呜、嗯、啊！……”一下重得可怕的捣弄，雨宫莲的小腹痉挛着，吞食精液一样收缩。Alpha野兽一样的阴茎被咬得颤动几下，滚烫精液在被撑开的生殖腔内继续大股地喷吐出来。莲可怜又可爱地抖着声音求饶，精液的浓稠和份量足以让他受孕，成结的阴茎在肚子里每一次勃跳射精都能叫他发出最动听的呜咽，他意识不清地捧着怀了精液和阴茎的小腹，臀部诚实地往后迎合无休止的蹂躏。

 

 

*

 

 

「呜、啊、呜嗯……咿……呀、嗯！……」可怜的Omega险些在另一个Alpha的胯下晕过去，小幅度飞快的顶弄让男人的精液喷得Omega的体内到处都是。莲身下地面被各种体液打湿了，苦苦支撑的四肢酸软无力，被肏得整个人几番趴倒下去，以为自己已经脱水了却还在分泌出温暖的体液来，咕啾咕啾噗嗤噗嗤，一片狼藉的交合处挤出无休止的刺耳水声。

 

 

毫无疑问如果不是在这样的环境下，发情的Omega会被一群Beta和Alpha操进床里。雨宫莲的脸蛋、胸腹溅了他自己的精液，趴在湿滑地面上，只有臀部被掐高了迎合男人的侵犯。他浑身皮肉都是情色的粉嫩，就显出了腰臀的青紫红肿。被长时间使用的穴里红艳的膣肉丰润得能磨出水来。雨宫莲像从水里捞出来的白肉鱼一样湿漉，累得一根指头也移动不了，虚弱地漏出轻细又勾人的气音。

 

 

几个男人轮番使用莲的后穴和口腔，沾满黏液的性器把他的脸颊和臀瓣抹得更加情色。阴茎干得他两张小嘴都合不拢，湿漉漉地滴答发白的体液。莲的性器已经射不出什么东西，颤颤地贴住涨鼓的腹部，在混着哽咽的尖叫里又一次干性高潮。每个人都享用了这个年轻甚至未成年的Omega，他的生殖腔吃过每个男人的精液，那里因为精液过量而鼓鼓地嘟着嘴溢出白浊，又被咕噗咕噗地被顶开、搅弄，漫长的抽插之后又灌入大量浓厚的精液。莲从里到外都被精子操透了。

 

 

雨宫莲以屈辱的姿态半伏在地上，纸钞顺着他的人鱼线揉进他黏哒哒的被扯得看不出原形的内裤里，更甚的揉了一把雨宫莲带指痕的臀瓣，用上面残留的精液肠液粘住纸币。

 

 

“多谢款待，莲莲~♥”


End file.
